Love Your Enemies
by Miss Rix
Summary: The war is against voldemort is over, can two sworn enemies learn to love?
1. After the War

A/N Ok, this is my first Harry Potter fic. I did not completely come up with Draco's personality, but, I did piece it together with my own views.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron ran out onto the grounds after taking their last N.E.W.T.  
  
"So, I only wrote a roll of parchment for question 6, do you think that is sufficient?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron groaned, "It only called for two inches, Hermione! And, we agreed not to talk about or review the N.E.W.T.s once they were over!"  
  
Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Lets go sit under the poplar on the bank of the lake. I see Ginny over there."  
  
"You two go ahead without me," Hermione replied. "I want to review that last N.E.W.T."  
  
Harry and Ron didn't notice the sad tone in her voice as they nodded and ran over to sit with Ginny. Hermione sighed and sat under the oak by the entrance to the Great Hall. She didn't really want to review her N.E.W.T., but she didn't think she could handle sitting with Harry and Ginny. The two had been going out for about a year, ever since Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco had returned from the war.  
  
The war against Voldemort and his armies had taken place in what would have been their seventh year. The four fought for the whole year next to the Ministry's best aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Hermione had been chosen because she was the top student in the school by the time she was starting her 6th year. She had logic and the skills to keep calm in any situation.  
  
Harry was chosen because he was Harry Potter and had grown into a great wizard.  
  
Ron was chosen because of his loyalty, and that he wouldn't be left behind.  
  
Draco was chosen because he hated his father and that hatred led him to become very powerful when fighting against him and his evil friends.  
  
Hermione's thoughts drifted to the most painful part of the war. The four from Hogwarts were not the only students chosen to fight. There were 10 from Durmstrang. They were chosen for the same reason Draco was chosen. Draco, however, was more powerful than the 10, but that was beside the point.  
  
Before the war actually started, the 14 students underwent a vigorous training session in which they met each other. Hermione met Mason White, a really hott guy from the Durmstrang group.  
  
The two fell in love. They promised the leaders they would not let their relationship get in the way of the war. And they didn't. Everything went well, until the last week of the war. The final battle took place on a Tuesday.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hermione, my darling, no matter what happens today, you must remember that I love you," Mason whispered in her ear.  
  
"Mason, what are you talking about? Nothing is going to happen. We aren't involved in the high risk missions today."  
  
"Just remember that," Mason took her hand and they walked to the meeting spot.  
  
Hermione quickly forgot their quick conversation as the battle began. She had just finished dueling with a death eater when she saw a group of charging trolls. She knew there was no way in hell the 'good guys' would be able to win. Suddenly, she saw a familiar shape running across the field towards the trolls.  
  
"Mason, no!" Hermione yelled. There was a huge explosion and as the dust cleared everyone could see the dark brown circle where Mason and the trolls had stood. The death eaters stood in shock as the members of the Order of the Phoenix finished them off. Hermione collapsed on the ground at Draco Malfoy's feet. Draco picked her up and carried her over to the medical tent where Madame Pomprey was attending to the wounded.  
  
"She isn't hurt physically." he started.  
  
"I know, dear, I saw Mason," Madame Pomprey placed her hand on Draco's shoulder. Hermione, by now, was unconscious. "And I've seen the way you look at her. Don't worry, dear. She can go over here, and she'll be alright." Draco softly laid Hermione on the bed and brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"How did you know? I've been denying it to myself for the past year. How- "  
  
"Oh, I've seen many young lovers in Hogwarts, and many admirers. I know."  
  
Draco looked relieved. "Thank you Madame Pomprey. I need to go help with the clean up outside," and with that, he left.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Hermione sighed as she remembered the horrible period that followed. But, she had remembered what Mason said, and had tried to be strong.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were invited to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer. Ron, being the only one who actually liked his parents or had them, invited Harry and Hermione to come to the Burrow with him. Harry went, but Hermione needed the quiet of Hogwarts to overcome her grief.  
  
In addition to losing Mason in the war, she lost her parents.  
  
Hermione's mind drifted to her 7th year. Because the four had missed their 7th year fighting, they were placed in 7th year when the next school year started. Meaning, they were in Ginny's year.  
  
Hermione couldn't see because she was lost in her memories, but Draco was watching her. He had climbed up in the tree to get away from the annoying first years that kept asking questions about the war. That tree just happened to be the one Hermione decided to sit under.  
  
Draco was admiring how she had grown since she had first come to Hogwarts. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore and had grown down to her elbows. She had filled out in all the right places and looked absolutely stunning in the tank top and shorts she was wearing.  
  
Draco thought about how unfair it was that he couldn't have her. He had spent the better of the summer watching her and learning more about her. She hadn't looked at him once. Now, all he had was a week with her before he would never see her again.  
  
He had no idea what she was doing with the rest of her life. He knew Harry had signed on with the Chudley Cannons. Ron was training to be an Auror. Ginny was going to MediWitch training. Draco himself was going to a magic university to become a teacher. He doubted he would ever see Hermione again.  
  
Draco looked lovingly down at Hermione. He could tell she was thinking about Mason. It was all she ever thought about. Oh, if he could get her alone he would make her forget. He could make her happy. Even Dumbledore agreed with that. Of course, Draco didn't word it exactly like that, but it was the idea that mattered.  
  
This thought made Draco's body get so excited, he lost his balance and fell out of the tree. He landed flat on his back next to Hermione.  
  
"Oh my God! Are you ok? We have to get you to the hospital wing!" Hermione jumped up and levitated him up the stairs.  
  
Draco was losing consciousness, "Hermione?"  
  
"Don't worry, M-Draco, we are going to Madame Pomprey. You are going to be ok." With that bit of reassurance, Draco went unconscious.  
  
Hermione got Draco to the hospital wing and Madame Pomprey healed his concussion and the damage to the nerves in his back. "Thank goodness you brought him here immediately, Hermione," Madame Pomprey patted her shoulder and walked out of the curtained area.  
  
Hermione looked down at Draco sleeping peacefully. She leaned down, brushed the hair out of his eyes. She realized how inviting his lips were and brushed hers against his. She stood up in shock at the fire that was racing through her body and quickly left the hospital wing.  
  
Draco sat up and touched his lips. He looked around and sighed. "I guess it was only a dream."  
  
A/N thank you for reading!! Is it good? Should I continue? Please review!! 


	2. Dinner, guitars, letters, and a brother

---  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. If I did, I wouldn't be writing lowly fanfics, I would be selling books for millions of dollars.  
  
A/N Thanks a bunch to my two reviewers!! I love you guys!!  
  
TKF: Can't have him, he's mine. My character=my guy. It's really not that hard to understand. Yes we all know it wasn't a dream, but it is Draco's dream. Mrs. Weasley isn't as protective as the Weasley brothers are. The Weasley brothers didn't react so kindly, but the best person for it is Harry, and they know that.  
  
Sina: Thanks for being my number 2 reviewer!! I'm glad you like it!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Sam and Sina for reviewing. Review, and it may be dedicated to you next time.  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
Draco woke up about an hour later with a slight headache. Madame Pomprey smiled knowingly as he opened his mouth, "I feel loads better, can I go to dinner?"  
  
"Hmmm, let me guess. You would like to thank a certain Miss Granger?"  
  
Draco blushed and nodded. "Please," he begged with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Of course you can! The things you normally use to get ready are in bathroom. I accio'd them here," Madame Pomprey smiled at Draco as he ran to the bathroom.  
  
Thirty minutes later, just in time for dinner, Draco emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing baggy jeans with a tight emerald green shirt that showed off his muscles under his robes. He had obviously showered because the dirt and grass was off his face and out of his hair. He had grown his hair down to the top of his ears and now wore it parted down the middle instead of slicked back with gel.  
  
Draco nodded a farewell to Madame Pomprey as he walked quickly down to dinner.  
  
As he entered the room, many young eyes turned to him. The girls were the ones who had formed his little 'fan club' that met every Tuesday and stared at him for the rest of the week. The boys were the ones who pestered him about stories from the war. Draco's eyes were only on one brown-haired girl with the Head Girl badge.  
  
Draco's hand instinctively touched his Head Boy badge. The two had become Heads when they returned. Ron and Harry's sense for adventure and rule breaking was the only reason one of them weren't Head Boy. Draco was calmer than those two and he suspected a certain nurse had talked to a certain headmaster. This, of course, had taken place.  
  
Draco walked to the Slytherin table and sat down. He was glad to be rid of Pansy Parkinson and the two dim wits he called 'friends'. Somehow they had managed to graduate with the rest of the year. Unfortunately, this put him in the position of having no one to hang out with. This wasn't too bad, as Draco was mainly a solitary person and he did room with Hermione in the Head rooms.  
  
Draco glanced over at Hermione just in time to see her laugh at something Ginny had said. He sighed and turned back to his food.  
  
A little while later, Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "As many of you know, the seventh years finished their N.E.W.T.s today. Exactly a week from today will be their graduation ceremony in the morning, and the graduation ball at night. Everyone is invited to the ceremony, but only seventh years and their dates can come to the ball. For the rest of the week, the seventh years have free run of Hogwarts, the grounds, and Hogsmeade. I want all of you to make sure the seventh years have the best last week of school. Now off to bed! Heads, I would like to talk to you before you leave."  
  
Draco and Hermione made eye contact and worked their way through the crowd to the teachers' table. Dumbledore peered down at Draco and inquired, "Doing all right now, Draco?" Draco nodded and Dumbledore continued, "You two are in charge of organizing the ball. I could appoint teachers to do it, but you two know what you young people want. You are in charge of everything: music, flowers, decorations, food, tables, seating. Have fun! Oh, and one more thing, you two will open the first dance together."  
  
Hermione and Draco started talking about different witch bands as they walked out of the Great Hall and to their rooms.  
  
Draco couldn't wait until the ball. He knew it would be obligatory for Hermione, but he couldn't wait to dance with her.  
  
That night, in their private common room, Hermione read a book curled up in a big chair and Draco wrote a song. He had taken up guitar in 4th year and was pretty good. Everyone who heard him said he had natural talent. He had brought his favorite acoustic and electric guitars with him. Although Hermione knew Draco played, she had never heard him. When he practiced songs for his band, he put a silencing charm on his room. Hermione had no idea he and his bad, Wild Animals, played in Hogsmeade the third Saturday of every month.  
  
Draco stood up, said goodnight to Hermione and went to go try out the song he had just finished writing.  
  
Hermione sighed, glad he hadn't said anything about the kiss. She couldn't get it off her mind. She had no idea what possessed her to kiss him, but she knew she had no regrets. Was she starting to have feelings for him? It certainly wasn't a problem anymore, now that they had become friends. It was just odd. She still found herself thinking of the old Malfoy. Then, she would remember how her carried her to Madame Pomprey on the battlefield and made sure she was all right. She thought back to a dream she had had in the hospital tent that day.  
  
Madame Pomprey and Draco were talking.  
  
"And I've seen the way you look at her. Don't worry, dear. She can go over here, and she'll be alright."  
  
"How did you know? I've been denying it to myself for the past year. How- "  
  
"Oh, I've seen many young lovers in Hogwarts, and many admirers. I know."  
  
Draco looked relieved. "Thank you Madame Pomprey. I need to go help with the clean up outside," and with that, he left.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but wish that dream was true. Draco was very nice looking and very smart. He was caring and he remembered her birthday and had her favorite flowers, blue lilies, waiting for her. He had helped her overcome her grief from her parents' and Mason's deaths those 3 weeks they spent at Hogwarts together.  
  
Hermione realized exactly what was going on. She stood up as she realized exactly how long this had been going on. Christmas, when she had no one to go home to, she had spent at Hogwarts. Ron's parents were visiting Charlie again, so he, Ginny and Harry were staying at Hogwarts. Draco's father was dead, and his mother wanted him to stay at school in case anyone came around looking for vengeance.  
  
Hermione had woken up in her large bed, and felt sad. Usually her mom would make pancakes and the family would open their presents around the tree. Draco had given Hermione a silver bracelet with a small emerald dragon on it. He had an emerald dragon on a chain around his neck that matched hers. What she didn't know was that it was sort of a safety charm and let him know when she was in trouble.  
  
Hermione decided to go through the passageway into the Gryffindor common room. She tiptoed up the steps into the 2nd year boys' dormitories. She walked over to the fourth bed and pulled back the curtains. The boy with blonde hair lying in the bed was all that was left in her family. Her brother, Mark.  
  
Once again, as she ran her hands through his hair, feeling that he was still alive, she was reminded of Draco. Draco had taken the boy under his wing. He hung out with Mark, helped him with his homework, gave him advice about girls, and even had started to teach him guitar. Draco understood how close the two were.  
  
Hermione, comforted that Mark was still with her, headed back to her room. She picked up a quill and a roll of parchment and settled into her bed.  
  
Dear Draco, she started.  
  
And so midnight came, with the two unknowingly sitting back to back against the same wall, writing something for the other.  
  
A/N How did I do? Is there anything you don't understand?! Feedback please!! Reviews will help inspire me! 


	3. Ball plans and kisses

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. If I did, I wouldn't be writing lowly fanfics, I would be selling books for millions of dollars.  
  
A/N A big thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner, but I've had a lot to do lately.  
  
Responses:  
  
TKF: I don't know, why are you asking me? Thanks, I love this story, too!  
  
Marina: Thank you.  
  
Headmaster Cromwell: I am pleasantly surprised and honored. However, right now I have too much to do and I could not possible take on another responsibility. I did look at your site, and it looks like fun, so if I ever have extra time, I will take you up on your offer.  
  
Brad: Thanks!! I'll keep writing! I'm touched!  
  
Brokenheartedloser: Thanks, Sina!  
  
PiratesAreCool: Thank you!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Bradley because he was very nice and complimented me hugely (word??).  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hermione woke with a start the next morning. She rolled over and looked at her clock. 10:00 AM. She jumped out of bed, hurriedly pulled her jeans on, threw on a sparkly lime green tank top and ran out of her room.  
  
Straight into Draco.  
  
Draco rubbed his eyes. Was this an angel standing in front of him? "Hermione?"  
  
"Draco! We have to go, we missed our study hall and the exam started half an hour ago!" Hermione rushed to the hook where her robe was hanging.  
  
"Whoa, Hermione. Exams and classes and study halls are over. No more. Finito. Tidak Adah. We have full run of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, remember?"  
  
Hermione smacked her head on the wall, her cheeks bright red. "I just made the biggest fool of myself," she commented in between smacks.  
  
Draco laughed. "Go get ready properly. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall at 11 and we can start planning the ball. We have a partay to plan!" While saying the last sentence, Draco danced around the room.  
  
Hermione smiled and blushed as she thought about how sexy that was. She walked back through her room and into her bathroom. She turned the shower on hot and brushed out her long hair. After brushing her teeth, rinsing, and spitting, she undressed and jumped gracefully into the shower.  
  
She washed her hair with Herbal Essences she brought with her to Hogwarts. As she shaved her legs, she wondered if Draco had any plans for the ball. Rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, she thought of that letter tucked under her pillow. She hadn't signed her name. She would drop it off in the owlery on her way to breakfast.  
  
Hermione grabbed a towel and quickly dried off, putting a drying spell on her hair. She pulled on a short jean skirt with a slit up the middle, the same glittery top she'd had on earlier, and lime green glittery platforms to hide how short she was. Hermione had stopped growing at about 160 centimeters (5'3") and was very self-conscious about how short she was, but was beginning to enjoy being petite. She admired herself in the mirror before applying makeup.  
  
What she saw pleased Hermione. The green top was tight and brought out the green in her hazel eyes. The skirt was low on her hips and showed about 6 centimeters (a little over an inch) of midriff. She swept a mascara wand through her long lashes, dabbed a little concealer over her freckles, and applied a little glitter on her eyelids. She swept half of her hair back in a lime green clip, twirled in the mirror, and headed down to breakfast by way of the owlery.  
  
As she walked into the Great Hall, heads turned. Plenty of 7th year boys had asked her on dates, and she would politely decline with an, "I'm sorry, I'm just not up to dating yet."  
  
She walked over to the Gryffindor table and grabbed a piece of toast while ruffling Mark's hair. "Hermione! Please! I'm with my friends here!" Mark protested, wiggling out of her hug.  
  
"Fine, fine. I see how it is; just leave your big sister because you don't love her anymore."  
  
"'Mione! You know I love you! But, please, not around my friends!"  
  
Hermione kissed Mark on the forehead and left before he could protest again. She left the Great Hall and met Draco outside. As they walked to the Headmaster's office to tell him the plans they had made so far, and to get permission to put up flyers in Hogsmeade, Hermione told Draco about her plan.  
  
"Ok, so, I had this great idea while I was in the shower. I thought it could be kind of a masquerade for the first half. We would arrive in cloaks with the hoods up and masks on. There is a voice changing spell that I know that is very simple that everyone could perform, so there would be no way to tell people apart. Then we would begin the ball with the first dance. The only thing is, we wouldn't be able to dance together because we would then know who each other were.  
  
Now, I was thinking, people could give hints, before the ball, as to what color cloak or mask they were wearing. It wouldn't be obligatory, but you know, Harry might like to give hints to Ginny, and vice versa. Couples would be the ones doing it, probably. And anonymous owls could be sent with invites like 'I'll be wearing a blue mask, meet me by the punch table' or whatever.  
  
So, after the first half, we would sit down at the tables for dinner, and then unmask, perform the counter spells, and uncloak. Then we could eat and continue with the ball." Hermione looked at Draco expectantly, "Well, what do you think?"  
  
Draco replied with utmost sincerity, "I think it is the best idea I have ever heard. Professor Dumbledore is going to love it!"  
  
The two gave the password, "Gummy worms," and entered the Headmaster's rooms. After Hermione repeated her idea, Professor Dumbledore clapped.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea! And of course you two can put up flyers! Now, go go! Get everything ready!"  
  
Draco and Hermione walked into Hogsmeade an hour later with a stack of brightly colored parchment.  
  
** Interested in playing for the Hogwarts Graduating Year?  
Have a band?  
Come to auditions on Wednesday at noon in the Great Hall at Hogwarts!!  
Bring wizarding songs, muggle songs, and original songs.  
Drums will be provided**.  
  
They tacked up flyers in every store window in Hogsmeade. "There," said Draco, tacking up the last one, "There is no way we should have a shortage of bands coming to audition." Hermione nodded and the two set off to their common room to make up the invitations.  
  
After an exhausting 5 hours of invitations, menus, and talking to teachers about decorations. Draco collapsed on the couch with his hand in a dramatic swoon on his forehead. "I do not think I can go on for another second! No, you must just leave me here to die, Hermione!"  
  
"Oh get up, you big baby," Hermione replied, attempting to pull him off the couch.  
  
Draco, however, was a lot stronger than Hermione thought, and she ended up on top of him. Hazel eyes met gray eyes. Two mouths leaned in and met. A minute later, Hermione had jumped off Draco and ran out the door, leaving him with an, "I want to check with the house elves about the menu!"  
  
Draco stared up at the ceiling, playing that moment over and over in his head. _I kissed Hermione. Oh My God, we just made out on this couch. On this very couch that I am laying on. What the heck just happened? Oh My God, she must hate me. How could I!?  
_  
Draco walked down to dinner and sat through the whole thing, eating maybe two bites, keeping his eyes glued to his plate. When he was finished, he went back up to his dorm and stayed in there.  
  
Hermione crept into her room and sat down with her diary.  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Today I kissed Draco. Yes, that's right, I kissed him. I don't know what came over me. No, this wasn't like when I kissed him in the hospital. This time he was actually conscious. I don't know why. Well, actually, I do. But really, I should have some control. He must hate me now. It's just as well I won't see him again after graduation. I will be off to magic university to become a teacher and I will just have to forget about him. Ok, maybe not forget about him, but at least just pine from a distance. I have to...it's the only way.  
_  
Suddenly, there was an owl tapping on Draco's window. He looked up from the book he was reading, sighed as he put a book mark in his page, and went to go open the window. The owl flew in and landed on Draco's finger. He took the folded piece of parchment and opened it, sitting on his bed as the owl flew away.  
  
_Dear Draco,  
  
One day, we will find ourselves thinking of the other and wondering pleasantly whatever happened to the other. I can't go longer without you knowing how I feel. I watch you from afar and wish you would turn around and see me. I wish you could know how I feel. So, I must write you this, pouring out my heart to you.  
  
Every moment of the day, I think about you. I long to be in your arms. I wish I could look you in the eyes and feel loved. Your beautiful eyes. I will always be watching over you, hoping you'll come to me.  
_  
It was unsigned. _Great,_ thought Draco, _now I have some evil stalker to deal with on top of this whole Hermione thing.  
_  
He fell asleep playing his guitar, looking out the window, and wishing on a star.  
  
A/N Did you guys like it?! Review please!


	4. Ginny's Evil Plot

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. If I did, I wouldn't be writing lowly fanfics, I would be selling books for millions of dollars  
  
Responses:  
  
TKF: Thanks...I know he seems a bit OOC...but then again...we don't believe his character in HP is really him, now do we? I'm glad you are amused.  
  
iluvdraco: Thank you!! Here is your update.  
  
PiratesAreCool: My faithful reviewer, thank you so much. Here is your new chapter!  
  
the sheep moos: Thank you! It's not soon...but here's an update!!  
  
Alright, I wrote a bunch of this at camp, and it's a really long chapter, so NO COMPLAINING about how long it took. Hope you like it!  
  
()()Chapter four()()  
  
Hermione woke to the sounds of Ginny and Draco's voices. Hermione walked into the common room, still in her pj's.  
  
"Gin?" she asked, "What are you going here?"  
  
"I came by to get you to go shopping!! Everyone got their invites this morning and we need robes, cloaks, and masks! Aren't you excited!?!" Ginny was nearly jumping up and down as Draco and Hermione unsuccessfully held back their laughter.  
  
"Don't laugh at me!" Ginny protested, "Go get ready! We're leaving!" Hermione trudged back to her room and re-appeared 30 minutes later, showered and dressed in a khaki miniskirt with a black tank top and black knee high boots.  
  
Draco rose immediately, being taught to rise when a woman enters the room. He got the familiar feeling in his stomach that he always got when he saw her in those boots. Ginny and Hermione big goodbye to Draco and took their leave.  
  
Ginny smiled mischievously. "What?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just excited about shopping," Ginny answered untruthfully.  
  
"I don't doubt that you shopping maniac," Hermione smiled at her best friend; Ginny laughed.  
  
!!!Flashback!!!  
  
Draco stared at the parchment he had received the night before. "What is that?" Ginny asked.  
  
For some unknown reason, Draco found himself telling Ginny all about the anonymous profession of love. When she asked if she could read it, he complied.  
  
Ginny handed back the parchment after reading it and recognizing the handwriting. "What do you think?" Draco questioned, nearly desperate.  
  
"I think you should ask this person to the dance, anonymously."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. I know you like Hermione, but are you _really_ going to ask her?" Draco shook his head. "I didn't think so. Maybe you should just try this person."  
  
Draco smiled, "You really _are_ clever."  
  
"Alright, here's what you do."  
  
!!!End flashback!!!  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked into Andromedia's Dress Robes for Women. The two browsed for a few minutes until Hermione squealed, "OOOOOH! Gin, come here! This would be absolutely _perfect_ on you!" she held up a set of snow-white dress robes. The sleeves belled out and had a long point. The bodice was low cut and slim. The long skirt flared out over the hips.  
  
As Ginny stepped out of the fitting room, Hermione gasped, "They're perfect! Absolutely perfect!"  
  
Ginny spun in a slow circle, smiling. "I love them." She changed back into her clothes and started shifting through robes, looking for the pair just right for Hermione.  
  
Many robes later, Hermione stepped out of the fitting room in a robe exactly the same as Ginny's but in emerald green with black trim. The color brought out the green in her eyes and made them look greener than ever. She spun for Ginny, "I feel so pretty."  
  
"You are! You _have_ to get them! I am forcing you!"  
  
The two paid for their robes and walked to a small café to get ice cream before resuming their shopping because Hermione hadn't eaten breakfast.  
  
First, they went to Shoes Shoppe. Ginny picked out a pain of white, beaded, strappy platforms. She strutted around the shop, swimming her hips and look ridiculous.  
  
Hermione laughed at Ginny while putting on the exact same shoe in black. "Wow, these are comfy!" she exclaimed as she followed Ginny's strut around the store.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Same robes, same shoes...shall we buy matching underwear?" The whole store burst out laughing at the antics of the crazy teenagers.  
  
Their next stop was a jewelry store. Hermione remembered her dragon bracelet and chose dangly emerald earrings and a plain silver chain necklace with a single emerald. Ginny chose earrings with 3 long silver strands with a sapphire at the end of each. Her necklace consisted of 3 silver strands with 3 sapphires hanging of the bottom strand. They added the jewelry bags to their arms and head to their last shop.  
  
Magical Masquerade carried masks and cloaks. Ginny picked out a simple white beaded mask and a sapphire blue cloak with white trim and a beautiful hood (A/N think Galadriel's hood from LOTR FOTR)  
  
Hermione selected a green mask with black trim. Her cloak was black with green silk lining and the same hood as Ginny.  
  
The two trudged to The Leaky Cauldron with all their packages and squeezed into a booth with Harry and Ron. The boys asked what the girls had bought, but the girls refused to tell. Ron was anonymously going with Lavender and, of course, Harry and Ginny were going together.  
  
MOO MOO MOO MOO  
  
Draco walked down to the Great Hall. Since he had the musical expertise, and didn't need to shop as much as Hermione did, he told her he would take care of the band auditions while she shopped her heart out. When he arrived, there were several bands warming up.  
  
"Good Afternoon, everyone! If you would please step into the hallway, I can begin auditions." The bands obediently filed out of the Great Hall. Draco sat down at the single table and took out a roll of parchment and a quill. The first band filed back in and set up.  
  
"Name?" asked Draco.  
  
"Pink Dominoes," answered the lead guitarist.  
  
"What will you be playing for me?"  
  
Two hours later, Draco was getting weary of listening to mediocre bands. He had chosen the Pink Dominoes but needed a band to play on the Pink Dominoes' break.  
  
"Next," he called. After hear the door open and close, he asked, "Name?" without looking up.  
  
The redhead leaning against the doorframe with a black hat tipped jauntily on his head answered in an American accent,  
  
"Wild Animals."  
  
QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry walked out of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"I don't see why you can't just show us!" Ron complained.  
  
"Because that would ruin the element of surprise!" Hermione explained, exasperated.  
  
Ron tripped over a root and fell into the tree. Hermione cracked up and the four laughed all the way back to Hogwarts.  
  
RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR  
Draco walked to the owlry in an extremely good mood. He looked for the owl who had brought the note the night before. When he found it, the tiny owl jumped onto his arm.  
  
"Take this to your owner, please," he said, before sending it off.

MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW  
  
That night, an owl flew through Hermione's window. "Hi Rowling," she said. "What do you have for me?" Rowling cocked his head and stuck out his leg. Hermione took the letter and opened it.

_Dear stranger,  
  
Would you do the honor of going to the dance with me? Send your reply back with your owl. I'll be wearing a silver cloak. Meet me in the hall at the bottom of the stairs.  
_  
Hermione started at the letter in disbelief. What the hell was that? Who the hell was that? "GINNY!!"  
  
Draco knocked on the door and opened it. "Did you just scream, 'GINNY!!'?"  
  
"Erm, yes."  
  
"May I enquire as to why?"  
  
"Well, I got this letter," she handed it to him, "and I need to talk to her because she wanted to know if I got asked."  
  
Draco saw the handwriting on the letter and paled more so than usual. Hermione stared at him thoughtfully, wondering why he was so pale all of a sudden. 'He should win an award for being really pale, or something,' she thought.  
  
"Erm, well, you can write her a letter and have your owl deliver it ASAP. I must leave now. Goodnight."  
  
On the way back to his room, Draco's mind raced. 'Damn that little Weasley! How dare she! She knew it was Hermione's handwriting! Oh wait until she is on the receiving end of the Malfoy wrath.' He grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled  
  
_G-  
  
Meet me outside the Great Hall at 8 tomorrow morning.  
  
-D _

Draco's owl flew through Ginny's window. She quickly read the note and wondered out loud, "What could this be about?"  
  
No sooner had she said that, than Hermione's owl came through the window with  
  
_Gin! I got asked! Meet me for breakfast at 8:30!  
_  
_ -Mione_

Ginny smiled evilly, "My evil plan is working! MUAH HA HA HAAA!" she smiled sweetly and shrugged.  
  
Draco fell asleep fuming at Ginny. Hermione slept, wondering what was up with Draco and wanted to talk to Ginny. Ginny fell asleep laughing.

DOINK DOINK DOINK DOINK  
  
The next morning, Draco woke up at 7, showered, dressed in all black, and went down to breakfast.  
  
When he got to the Great Hall, Ginny was waiting for him. "You-you- you knew it was from her! You tricked me you little redhead rat! Are you sure you aren't a Malfoy?" Draco exploded.  
  
"Hold on a minute. A) Did she answer yet? B) Has it occurred to you that she wrote what was on that proclamation of love? She likes you! C) How do you know it was to her?"  
  
"No. Erm, not really. She showed me."  
  
Ginny smacked Draco on the head and walked into the Great Hall. Draco stood there in shock. 'She likes me.'  
  
Ginny sat down and helped herself to some eggs and toast. Hermione walked in and slid onto the bench next to her. She wordlessly handed the letter to Ginny, who read it over. "Sounds pretty cool, are you going to go with him?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know, what do you think?"  
  
"I think you should, who knows, he could turn out to be Prince Charming."  
  
Hermione battled with her thoughts for a minute. 'But what about Draco? Face it Hermione, he doesn't like you and never will. He might. No, he won't. Find someone else. Give this person a try.'  
  
She pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote,  
  
_Yes, I would love to. I'll be wearing a green mask with black trim.  
_  
When she got up, she headed to the owlry and called down Rowling. "Take this to whoever sent you to me last night."  
  
She headed upstairs, somewhat disappointed. She was glad she had a date, but inside she really wanted to go with Draco. But, that letter obviously wasn't from him. Why on earth would he want to go with her? Sure, he had changed, but it didn't change the fact that she was a Lion, and he a Snake. He was pureblood and she was muggleborn. She lay on the couch and closed her eyes. Soft tears streamed down her face. Minutes later, she had cried herself to sleep.  
  
Draco came in before lunch to drop off some packages. He saw Hermione sleeping with dried mascara lines on her face. Grabbing his blanket (silver and green), he covered her up and smoothed her hair back from her face. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Tomorrow, my love," before leaving.  
  
In Hermione's dream, Draco kissed her forehead and said, "Tomorrow, my love."  
  
Hermione woke to Draco's voice, "Hermione, come on, wake up. I brought you lunch."  
  
She opened her eyes and saw his blanket. "You covered me up. You brought lunch? You didn't have to. Thanks."  
  
"I wanted to, you should eat." Draco handed her the tray. "Eat up. I have to go get a present for my date in Hogsmeade. I asked Ginny to come be with you so you wouldn't have to be alone. She said she's bringing a bunch of magazines and something about make-up." Draco shrugged.  
  
"Thanks Draco," Hermione smiled weakly before taking a bit of sandwich.  
  
Draco squeezed her hand. "That's what I'm here for. You know you can always talk to me about anything that's bothering you," and he left. Hermione's hand tingled.  
  
As Hermione was finishing lunch, Ginny walked in. "Aw, hun! What's wrong? Draco said you looked as if you cried yourself to sleep. He was really worried, which is majorly unlike him. What happened?"  
  
"I said yes to Mr. Anonymous. And I don't want to go with anyone but Draco! But I can't have him! It's hopeless. I won't ever see him again. I don't even know where he's going after school. He'll never fade into a memory; he'll always stay near my heart. I won't ever let him go."  
  
Ginny hugged Hermione tightly, "It'll all work out, I promise." Her heart wanted to tell so badly about her secret date. But her head knew the two would never take the first step if _both_ knew who the other was and knew the other knew. And that was quite a lot of confusing thinking on just one subject.  
  
The two spent the rest of the day picking out make-up and hair-do's for the next day. They were really excited to be graduating. The whole Weasley family was coming to see Ron and Ginny and the surrogate Weasleys: Hermione and Harry. Hermione could help but feel a little sad that her parents weren't there to see her graduate. She knew that was one of the things they wanted to see the most. But, she was graduating top of her class and that made her very happy. She knew her parents were looking down on her and were very proud of her.  
  
Draco walked in after dinner with an unmarked rectangular box. Ginny said goodnight and headed off to dream of the next day.  
  
Hermione curled up with her sketchbook while Draco took out his songbook.  
  
Half an hour later, Draco glanced and Hermione. "What are you drawing?" he asked?  
  
"You."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"When I'm done."  
  
Draco nodded and bent his head over his book. Fifteen minutes later, Hermione looked up, glanced towards her door, and made a break for it. Draco dove out of his chair, knocking her to the floor.  
  
"Oof! Get off!!"  
  
"Not until I see that picture! You said I could!"  
  
"I changed my mind. Get off now."  
  
"No. If you won't show me...I guess I'll have to do...THIS!" Draco sat on Hermione and started tickling her mercilessly in the ribs. Hermione wriggled underneath him, screaming.  
  
"NOOO!!!! AH!! HELP!!!! DON'T TICKLE ME!!!!! ALL RIGHT!!! I'll show you."  
  
"That's better."  
  
Hermione handed the drawing to Draco. He studied it, still sitting on top of her. Staring back at him was a perfect likeness of himself, sitting on the couch, concentrating on what he was writing. Hermione had caught the traces of emotion in his eyes. "Can I keep it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, here, get off of me and I'll enchant it first," Hermione replied, wiggling and reaching for the parchment.  
  
"No!" Draco clutched it to his chest. "I like it this way. Please?" he made puppy dog eyes.  
  
Hermione smacked him with a nearby pillow. "Get off me. I can't breathe and I need to get my beauty rest."  
  
"You don't need it," muttered Draco.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, goodnight."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco strangely, and left the room. It dawned to her that Draco had a date and it wasn't her. She sighed faintly and pulled her covers up to her chest. Rolling over, she fell asleep quickly.  
  
Draco paced back and forth in his room, nervous for the ball the next day. Finally, he made himself take a sleeping draught and caught some sleep before graduation day.  
  
A/N So...did you guys like it? The next chapter is graduation and the ball. And I've already started writing it, so I think you can probably expect it some time soon. That is, if I get it done before Friday. Because then I won't be home until the 8th. Please review!!


	5. Graduation and Ball Preparation

A/N No one reviewed last time except my best friend. If you are reading this story PLEASE review or I will be forced to stop writing it. It took me forever to write this chapter because I had only one review. Also, last chapter, I don't think anyone picked up on the American at the band auditions. He's from the Wild Animals...Draco's band.

Dedicated to TKF

**Chapter 5**

Hermione woke the next morning and stretched out. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called.

Draco walked in with a tray with two breakfasts on it. "The house elves brought all the 7th years breakfast so they wouldn't have to change for breakfast then change again for graduation in like half an hour. And as a goodbye present." Draco conjured a table, "Shall we eat?"

Hermione nodded, grabbing a robe as she slipped out from under the satiny covers. "I can't believe we only have one more night here. And we graduate in less than 2 hours! It seems like just yesterday I was walking in here, a fresh first year," Hermione said, as she sat down and took a plate.

The two ate their breakfasts in relative silence, and when Draco left to get ready, he took the trays with them and left them in the common room. He continued into his room.

Draco turned on the tub, looked around nervously, and poured in bubble bath from a Mr. Bubbles container. He couldn't let anyone know that the manly Malfoy used _bubble bath_ and especially since no one had seen the soft side of him barring Ginny and Hermione. 'No one will ever see it.' he thought vehemently as he stripped and stepped into the tub.

Hermione hopped into the shower, still wearing her socks. "Oh damn it!" she cursed, reaching down to take them off. Then, for a minute, she stood there, still wearing her socks. 'This is kind of weird, and funny feeling.' she thought, leaving the socks on until she washed her feet. After she washed her feet, she put them back on.

Draco got out of the tub, drained it, and wrapped himself up in a towel. He dressed in his school uniform one last time. He grabbed his white graduation robe and his white hat and proceeded to the common room.

At the same time, Hermione entered the common room, dressed in her uniform, carrying her robe, hat, knee socks and shoes. She was still wearing her wet socks.

"Erm...Hermione?" Draco ventured.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing wet socks?"

"Oh! I forgot to take those off! Well, see, I got in the shower with my socks still on because I forgot to take them off, and it felt funny so I just kept them on," Hermione shrugged.

Draco cracked up. Smirking, he drawled, "Let me get this straight, you wore your socks in the shower? And now you are planning to wear them to graduation? With your high heels? That'll be a nice look."

Hermione chucked a pillow at his smirking face. "Don't be a bloody prat," she took off her wet socks, rubbed his face in them, then plopped down on the bench in the entry way to put on her high heels.

Draco came in front of Hermione and knelt before her, cupping her face in his hands. "Don't be that way. You know I didn't mean it. Come on, Hermione. You look beautiful."

Hermione did look beautiful too, with green glittery eye shadow, long lashes, a light pink blush and red lipstick. "Every time I begin to think you've really changed, you go and do something so..._Malfoy_," she ran out of the room, trailing her robe and hat behind her.

Draco stood, shocked at her outburst. "Shit Malfoy, you did it again." He banged his head on the wall by the cloak hooks. "You bloody moron," he swept out of the room and headed towards the grounds where the graduation was being held.

The long walk to the grounds calmed his nerves, as the long talk with Ginny Hermione sought calmed her nerves. Ginny had her hands full trying to calm Hermione down and reassure her that Draco was a good person now, even if he said stupid mean things sometimes. Ginny was silently cursing Malfoy the whole time, hoping he hadn't screwed up his chance at the ball that night.

The Hogwarts graduating class sat in alphabetical order on the Quidditch pitch. The teachers were standing in a line on a platform in front of the students, all wearing purple robes. If you listened carefully, you could hear Snape cursing Dumbledore for picking the color purple. Behind the students were the parents with cameras and tissue boxes.

"Welcome everyone! It pains me to let my students go, but I must do it every year. You will always be able to find help here at Hogwarts if you need it. I hope some of you will return, seeking jobs. Please keep in touch. Now, without further ado, the head girl and boy of the graduating class!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

Draco and Hermoine walked up to the center of the platform. "It is with great honor that I stand here today. Many of you know my story, and the story of Draco here. We have overcome so many obstacles to graduate today. Granted, we are a year late, but we are just happy to be here."

"Hermione is right, we are lucky to be standing here today. We've lost loved ones, but we've made new friends. I was finally able to become the person I wanted to be after my mother and I broke away from my father. That was the happiest day of my life. And now, being able to look out into the crowd and see her out there, clutching onto her tissues for dear life, I know that I am the happiest I've ever been."

Hermione took over again, "We're all going in different directions. I'm going to Mugwud's teaching university, Harry Potter is signed on with the Cannons, Ron Weasley is training to be an auror, Draco is...I'm not quite sure where he's going...Draco?"

"Well, I've just found out that I will be joining you at Mugwud's, Hermione." Draco answered, with a look of surprise and concealed delight on his face. Hermione stared at him.

Professor Snape jumped in to save his godson embarrassment. "Now, I present to you, the graduating class!"

Professor McGonagall stepped up to the center of the platform. "Jeffery Addy."

The students filed up, one by one to receive their diplomas from McGonagall and shake all the teachers' hands. Afterwards, the students posed for a class photo and threw their hats in the air. Ginny and Harry both tossed theirs up and then leaned in for a quick kiss. Ron scowled at the two before cracking up.

They joined with their parents and went over to the large tent for refreshments. Molly Weasley hurried over to Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, trailing George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Weasley behind her. "Oh congratulations you four!! This is such a happy day!" she cried, embracing each one in turn."

"BILL!" screamed Ginny, running to embrace her favorite older brother. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well of course I was! All of us decided to take time off from work to come see our baby sister graduate."

"Hey!" Ron protested, "What about me?!" The Weasley brothers laughed and headed off with Ron and Ginny to go get punch.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley led Hermione and Harry off to a quiet spot. "Now, you two, we have something to tell you," began Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, we have officially moved you in with Ron. You still have to see your aunt and uncle for 3 days a year and stay there for 3 nights, but for the rest of the time, you will stay with us. Until you decide to move out and get a flat, that is," Mr. Weasley continued.

"Hermione, you are moved in with Ginny. No buts, dear, it's final. Now, I know that you will be staying at school, but if you want to leave for holidays to come home, you'll be coming home to the Burrow."

Hermione and Harry stood there, speechless. Finally Hermione found her voice. "Thank you. I speak for myself and Harry when I say that this means more to us than you could ever know." Harry nodded his agreement.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged and shook hands with Hermione and Harry before milling around and talking with old family friends. Hermione and Harry found the Weasley clan and told them the news.

"Ah, man, that's great!" exclaimed Ron. "No sleeping with my sister, ok?"

"We get to be roomies on holiday!" squealed Ginny.

The rest of the Weasleys pitched in with their happiness at the two new members of their family.

Across the way, Draco stood with his mother. Her eyes were brimming with proud tears as she told him how happy she was that he didn't follow in his father's footsteps. She had faith that he would not turn out to be the evil, abusing demon his father was.

Draco sighed as he watched Hermione rejoicing with her friends/family. He wished he hadn't been such a prick earlier and wondered what made her so happy. He mentally kicked himself again for being so stupid. He was unwavering from his decision to change the Malfoy name for the better, and show the world the man he could be, the man his father never was.

Eventually the celebration ended. Students returned to their dorms to prepare for the upcoming ball and families flooed home.

Draco entered the common room to find Hermione sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. "I'm sorry..." he started.

"Good. I forgive you. But you are going to have to prove to me that you aren't your father. I'm going to get ready with Ginny. I probably won't see you before the ball, so I'll see you there, probably after the un-masking. Have fun with your date," Hermione walked in to her room to find a bowl of lilies sitting on her dresser. Floating on one of the lilies was a note.

_**I can't wait to see you tonight.**_

Hermione smiled, shrunk the bowl and placed it in a bag with her shrunken cosmetics case and ball clothes. She made her way down to the Room of Requirement where she was meeting Ginny to get ready.

Ginny was waiting in the hall and together they walked past the spot three times thinking, _We need a place to get ready for the ball_. The door appeared and they entered.

Inside were two vanities that looked suspiciously like the ones in movie star dressing rooms. There were two changing screens and two bathrooms with huge luxurious bathtubs. The girls squealed and immediately set down their stuff. They each headed to a bathroom, and when they entered, they found the bathroom stocked with the things they loved and needed.

Ginny's bathroom was purple tile with big fluffy white towels. There was lavender shampoo, conditioner, shaving gel, and body wash. A purple bathrobe hung on a hook by the bathtub over a pair of fluffy purple slippers. Big lavender bubbles poured out of one faucet while hot water poured out of another.

Hermione's bathroom was a mixture of blues and greens with green towels. Her bathrobe and slippers were blue. The shampoo, conditioner, shaving gel, and body wash she found all smelled like lilies. Her faucets dispensed bubbles of lily scent and hot water. She was in heaven as she brought her bowl of lilies back to normal size and put them on the edge of the bathtub.

Both girls lounged in the bathtubs, washing and shaving and relaxing. Once good and pruned, they got out and wrapped up in their bathrobes, slipping their toes into the warm slippers. They drained the bathtubs.

Hermione clipped her hair up so it would be out of the way, and returned to the main room to find Ginny contemplating eye shadows.

"Hmm...I'm going to have to go with gray on the on the lid and plum on the outer edge," Hermione put in her advice.

"That's just what I was thinking!" Ginny grinned

"Great minds think alike!"

"Great minds think _different_," Ginny put in slyly.

"Gin, have you been watching my TV?"

Ginny put on an innocent smile. "Of course not!" This innocent remark started an all out pillow fight. If anyone had walked in, they would have figured they were in the middle of a primary school girl's sleepover.

Eventually Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! We have to get ready!"

Both girls ran to their vanities. Hermione plopped down and smoothly applied foundation. She lined her eyes in dark green and applied beige eye shadow. She smiled and dusted blush onto the apples of her cheeks. Her lips were saved until the end.

She swept the top half of her hair back into a long braid. Snapping an inconspicuous hair tie onto the end of it, she tucked one of her lilies into the end of the braid. Grabbing her dress robes, she stepped behind the changing screen next to her vanity. She undressed carefully so she didn't smudge her makeup or muss her hair. She stepped into the dress and zipped it up as far as she could reach. Stepping out from behind her screen, Hermione laughed to see Ginny in the same predicament.

"I scratch your back, you scratch mine?" Ginny laughed.

"Only it's more of zipping up dresses than scratching backs," said Hermione.

Once both girls were zipped into their dresses, they lined their lips and applied lipstick. Hermione put a shiny gloss on her lips and blew a kiss at the mirror. She rubbed on lily scented lotion and spray, delayed, and go-ed. She fastened her emerald necklace, dragon bracelet, and slipped in her earrings. She put her feet on the vanity one at a time to fasten her shoes. Slipping her mask over her eyes, she grabbed her cloak and fastened it securely. She arranged the hood and looked expectantly at Ginny. Ginny finished strapping her feet into her shoes and straightened up. Both girls performed the voice changing spell.

The two hugged and left the room hand in hand. Ginny was meeting Harry in the common room, so the two parted after wishing each other luck. Hermione made her way to the staircase. At the bottom stood a figure in a tuxedo (as per the custom for the graduation ball) and a silver cloak with green trim. Hermione started descending.

Draco stood in wonder. She was beautiful, even more so than usual. He hadn't thought that would be possible. The masquerade look suited her. The very sight of her made him want to take her away with him and ravish her, but that would not be acceptable from the Prince of Slytherin.

Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs and Draco offered his arm. "Shall we? You look lovely, even more so that usual, if that's possible."

Hermione smiled and the two left for the ball.

A/N Did you like it? Please please please review or I won't update next time.


	6. Unmasking

A/N Lovely reviewers…I got a total of 2 reviews!! Whoopie!!! And both were friends of mine. So where the heck have you all gone? If I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter, **I WILL STOP WRITING THIS STORY**. The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come. If the reviews stop, then how the heck am I supposed to be motivated to sit down for hours and pound out another chapter? Why would I do that when I could sit with my feet up and write my book? So PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**Chapter 6**

As Hermione and Draco walked under the arch of roses and onto the vacant field they had decorated, everyone's eyes were on them. The two made a dazzling couple and everyone wondered who they were. The girls were all wishing they had gone with the mysterious wizard in the silver cloak and green mask. The other wizards found themselves jealous of that wizard and wishing they had asked the stunning witch on his arm.

Draco turned to Hermione and bowed, "May I have this dance?" he inquired.

"But of course," she replied flirtatiously.

The two danced, and Hermione found that Draco completely slipped out of her mind. All she could think of was this mysterious date and how wonderful he was.

Draco couldn't believe his luck. Here he was, with the most beautiful girl of Hogwarts in his arms. The nagging voice in the back of his head kept reminding him that she had no idea who he was. He immediately pushed that thought out of his head. He would win her heart tonight, he had to. Hermione looked up at him, and he looked down at her.

Their lips met in a searing kiss as they held each other tightly in a passionate embrace in the middle of the dance floor. It was just the two of them in their own world, where nothing existed but the two of them, now and forever. As the two separated, Hermione peered questioningly into Draco's eyes. "You seem so…familiar," she gasped.

"Well, that's understandable, we do go to school together. Or, did, rather," Draco replied, grinning.

"I suppose you're right," Hermione replied.

Draco breathed a silent sigh of relief. That was certainly way to close. She couldn't find out before the unmasking.

The two danced every dance until dinner. They sat down at a large table with Parvati and Ron, Harry and Ginny, and a few other couples. Dinner was a pleasant affair, but Draco was getting butterflies about the unmasking. Everyone at the table was trying to get Draco to reveal his identity. They needed to know who their best friend was dancing with.

Draco excused himself from the table after eating. "I have a couple of things I have to do before the unmasking," he told Hermione. "Don't worry, I'll be back." Hermione nodded and continued her conversation with Ginny.

Suddenly the lead singer for the Pink Dominoes spoke into the microphone. "Ok folks! We're about to take a 15-minute break, and another band will be playing for you. After their last song, you will all unmask. Now, here's the Wild Animals!!" (A/N DRACO'S BAND PEOPLE)

Hermione gasped as the band filed onto the stage. That was her mysterious date!! He appeared to be the lead singer. The drummer was a cute redhead with a black hate perched jauntily on his head. The bassist was tall and lanky with brown hair, and the guitarist had pitch-black hair. The band was dressed in all black, except her date.

As the band played, Hermione discovered that the drummer was American and that her date also played guitar in some songs, he had uncharmed his voice, but she still didn't recognize it. She figured that was because people sounded differently singing than they did talking. She turned her attention back to the table and conversation resumed.

Draco took a deep breath, thought 'this is it', and grabbed the mike. "Witches and Wizards, it has been an honor to play at this school on the night of my graduation ball. We have one more song for you before the unmasking. This was written for my lovely date this evening. Would you please stand up?"

Hermione stood, blushing, and everyone's eyes were fixed on her.

I_ have always been a little shy  
I've always been the quiet  
Type till now  
And I never let my feelings show  
I never let anybody know  
Just how much I was so  
Deep in love  
But now that you're in my arms_

_I'm gonna stand on a rooftop  
Climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio  
Show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know  
Just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud_

_You keep bringing out the  
Free in me  
What you do to my heart  
Just makes me melt  
And I don't think I can resist  
But I've never been one to  
Kiss and tell  
A love this true can't be  
Subdued  
So I'm gonna let out a yell_

_I'm gonna stand on a rooftop  
Climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio  
Show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know  
Just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud_

_Baby, I want the whole world to see  
Just how good your love looks on me_

_I'm gonna stand on a rooftop  
Climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio  
Show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know  
Just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud_

_Baby, I love to love you out loud  
Yeah, I love to love you out loud_

Draco held the last note and stared straight into Hermione's eyes. The drummer grabbed the mike and said, "Everyone, it's time to unmask."

Hermione lifted the hood off her head, keeping her eyes locked on Draco's. He carefully took off his mask the same time that she untied hers.

Hermione gasped and ran toward the castle.

A/N Cliffy. PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. The Roof or Trey to the rescue

A/N I was way serious about the 5 reviews, and I finally got 5…so here's your next chapter! Oh, and that song is owned by Rascal Flatts, not me. I forgot to put that in last chapter.

Responses:

Artpixie37: Thanks so much! Yes…I must admit I am a hopeless romantic, so my story is too. lol. There is actually a little bit of me in this chapter…so yay!

Arekisu: I based the people in the band off the people in my head…but now that I think of it they are: some guy I used to know (drummer), 2 guys in my math class who actually play bass (bassist), a hott guy I saw walking down the street. And the drummer is my favorite…so watch out because I will be making an entrance in this story!

Sissified: Yeah, I know he's a little OCC…thanks! I try for originality.

Jaqui: Thank you!

Tham: HEEHEE I LIKE THAT NAME…ok, deep breath…YESH THISH ISH MORE SHOON!

And without further ado….MY CHAPTER! WHOOPIE:stops and stares at my father who has just walked into the room wearing a red mesh tomato bag on his head…:

Chapter 7

"Aw shit," Draco muttered.

The drummer, Trey, stood up and yelled, "GO GET HER DRACO, YOU MORON!"

"Oh yeah," Draco took off running after her.

'I can't believe it. He tricked me. Hey…that was Draco! He likes me! We kissed! Again! YES! I can't believe it. That was him? He didn't tell me! Did he know who I was? Well, obviously. How can you be so bloody stupid? WHY HERMIONE WHY!' she thought as she ran pell mell into the castle.

'Why must she run so bloody fast?' Draco thought. ' BUGGER!'

Draco ran into the castle and skidded to a stop. Hermione was nowhere to be found. Draco cursed under his breath and slumped against the wall. Seconds later, Trey ran in, drumsticks stuck in his back pocket, and did the same exact thing. He spotted Draco and walked over.

"Dude…I don't see your chick, so WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE!"

"I don't know where she went already! So just back the fuckin' hell off!"

"Dude, anger management. Good idea. I know you've got the whole macho Malfoy thing going on…but that is no way to win a lady. Now think, where does she go when she is upset? Think of a time when she was majorly upset."

"Uh…right after the war when we spent the summer here."

"Good boy, now where did she spend most of her time?"

"On the roof."

"Roof. Right. Ok, man, this school has a lot of very large roofs, so I suggest you think deeper and remember which roof."

Draco took off at a sprint. Trey shook his head as he looked after him. "That boy needs serious help."

Draco was breathing heavily as he reached the heads' dorms. "Ok, now how to get on the roof? I remember her telling me that she loved to sit on the roof when she was upset and write or sketch or just lie there and look up at the stars."

Suddenly he noticed the open window at the end of the common room. He climbed out onto the sloped roof below and saw a shadowy figure a little ways up the roof. "Hermione?" he called. The figure didn't answer.

Draco carefully walked up and sat next to her. He noticed she had tear tracks on her face as she turned to face him. "It was you."

"Yes, it was. Does that upset you?" he asked gently, praying to whatever higher being there was that she would say no.

"Remember when I said you would have to prove to me you weren't your father?"

'_That wasn't a yes or a no…why wasn't it a yes or a no!_' "Yes…" Draco replied.

"I ran because I was confused. I didn't know what to think"

"Okay." '_This is starting to get confusing…'_

"You proved it to me tonight."

Draco gathered Hermione in his arms and gave her the sweet, long kiss they had both been longing for.

The two rose, joined hands and descended into their common room. They headed back to the ball, where whispering about the shocking couple could be heard on the dance floor. As they re-entered, all eyes were on them again.

Trey jumped up on the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Yes people, that is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. We are so proud of you for figuring out their new…couple-ship. Now, if you don't want them to break up as fast as they got together…I suggest you stop gawking."

Whispers could be heard about the sexy American drummer from Draco's band. Hermione smiled as the girls went gaga over the foreign boy.

"We should be making bets on who will go after him first," Hermione whispered into Draco's ear as they slow danced in the center of the dance floor.

Draco spun her around into a low dip. As she returned upright, he kissed her lips and whispered back, "I'd like to see them try. His girlfriend can be a feisty one."

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. This was the best night of her life, with no exceptions.

The next day was a whirlwind of packing, making out, saying goodbyes, making out, moving out, and…making out.

Finally it was time to board the train. A teary group of 7th years waved goodbye to the teachers and students as the train pulled out of the depot. While Hermione and Ginny found a compartment, Ron and Harry took Draco aside.

"Alright, mate. You know we all decided no hard feelings after you joined our side. But get this straight-" Harry started.

"You hurt Hermione and you die. Plain and simple."

Harry smiled, "Ok?"

Draco smirked, "I think it's…touching…that you care so much about Hermione. But I'm not going to hurt her. Thank you for this little…intimidating…talk."

Ron laughed, "You haven't dealt with my brothers yet. Hermione's part of the family now, and we don't take kindly to people messing around with our sisters."

Draco's pale complexion got visibly paler. He turned on his heel and power walked to the compartment.

Once inside, he sat down and Hermione plopped down on his lap. His fingers lazily traced circles on her back and moved up to tangle in her hair.

Ginny laughed, "Did they try the old intimidation routine on you?"

Draco nodded.

"Just wait until you meet the rest of the family. The Weasley men were crazy when it was just the six of them and one baby sister. Now they have two little sisters and seven men, plus my dad. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when they decide to have their little talk."

"Gin! Please stop intimidating my boyfriend!" Draco smiled at that comment.

Once the train arrived at Platform 9 ¾, Hermione and Draco said their goodbyes.

"It's only a week until I see you again, love, we'll make it," Draco said.

Hermione nodded, smiling, although the tears in her eyes betrayed her true emotions.

A passionate kiss later, Hermione headed off with the Weasleys, and Draco apparated to his manor.

"It's only a week…" they whispered.

A/N PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
